The embodiments herein relate generally to testing instruments, and more particularly, to an electrical test assembly shielding the user from energized equipment.
High voltage electrical equipment is typically housed in a cabinet to protect those in the area from exposure to dangerous voltages and to protect the equipment inside from the environment. In some instances, the equipment within the cabinet needs to be inspected either for routine maintenance or to identify a fault in the line the equipment is in connection with. Inspecting energized equipment can be very dangerous. In order to inspect the equipment the cabinet must be opened to gain access to points in the electrical equipment that need to be tested with a voltmeter to provide an indication of existing voltages, working voltages, or if the equipment has been properly powered down. In some instances, if there is a fault within the equipment, there is an energized portion which will conduct with the technician as he or she opens the door and is exposed to the field of energy or an arc flash may occur electrocuting and burning the technician.
In a lower voltage setting, inspection of conventional two prong wall outlets runs a similar risk. An electrician often needs to check whether the outlet is “hot” or dead. In some cases, there is a short present in the outlet. The electrician typically uses a conventional volt meter with hand held probes that are designed for direct contact with the electrical line. If a short is present, a small arc flash may occur easily reaching the electrician's fingers holding the probes electrocuting the electrician.
As can be seen, there is a need for an apparatus and system that protects a user by verifying voltage levels/continuity or to verify the power is completely secured prior to opening the electrical cabinet during inspection of electrical equipment.